The right time
by sunshineangel89
Summary: I wrote this story before the beginning of the new GA  7  and PP  4  Seasons.   Mark&Addison always had bad timing but maybe now it s their chance. Maddison


It was late. He had a lot of work to do at the hospital. Now he was sitting in the living room on the couch of his apartment. The rain was pouring against the windows and mirrored his current mood. He was alone, sad and thoughtful. There had been so many changes in his life during the last half year. He got to know his biological daughter Sloan who gave his grandson up for adoption. He and Lexie broke up. Then he had sex with Addison again and with the new cardio surgeon who was still too focused on Owen Hunt. If that wasn't already enough, they had a shooting at SGH where Derek got shot. To cap it all off Lexie told Alex Karev that she's in love with him right in front of him. The only thing that hadn't changed was his job. It was the only constant in his life. But times were changing. In weeks passed he was thinking about how his life should be going on now and he hadn't been so sure about it before.

He regrets it deeply that he had walked out on Addison back in LA. The two of them never had it easy. He had loved her from the very first day Derek introduced her to him as his new girlfriend. Her smile, her long red hair and her mysterious blue eyes cast a spell over him. But she was off-limits because she was Derek's girlfriend and eventual wife, until this one night where both of them couldn't keep their hands off each other and Derek finally found them in bed together. But it wasn't working for the two of them. She was much too distracted by fixing her marriage and he was too afraid to hurt her, so he was screwing other women instead. When both of them where in Seattle, he hoped for a second chance after the divorce of Addison and Derek. But this time it was Addison who got cold feet. She broke their bet by sleeping with Alex Karev. This was very hard on him and this was the reason why he was not following her to LA. While he was trying to get over Addison, he settled his friendship with Derek and he started dating Meredith's little sister Lexie.

It felt good and it was the first time he had a real relationship. But when it became serious and he was talking about kids and a family, she made a retreat and broke up with him. Again badly hurt he ended up having sex with Addison to numb the pain. And once more it was an inconvenient time for them. Meanwhile, he has accepted that there wouldn't be a right time for the two of them. That's why he wouldn't wait any longer now. He had reached the point when his career wasn't the most important thing anymore, but family. And he really wished to have a family with her now.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He already had clarified everything with the chief. Callie also knew about his plans. Now it's up to him.

The next morning he was up early. He had packed some things and he fished his leather rags out of his wardrobe. It still fit well and underlined his well-toned body. He drank his coffee and then made his way to get the motorcycle out of the garage. The sun was shining in Seattle today. Maybe this was a good sign? He climbed on the motorcycle, put the helmet on and started the engine. It was a good feeling. He hadn't used the bike in such a long time because mostly the weather wasn't that good here in Seattle. But in LA the sun should always shine. So there wouldn't be a problem using the bike today.

It was a long ride but the weather was good and he felt so free on the bike. He made a stop to get some sleep in a Motel and then made his way to LA. He arrived at her house in the afternoon. He was standing in front of her door now, his heart was beating really fast and he was hoping that she was at home. He rang the bell and the door opened after a few seconds.

"Hi!"

"Mark? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Do you have some time?"

She made a quick view into the house and nodded. She came out and left the door ajar. He should have noticed that but he was too busy organizing the words in his head. He practiced it so often back at home but now she was standing in front of him and it became serious.

"What's up, Mark?"

"Addison … I know … we always had bad timing, but I accepted that there probably never will be the right moment for us if we don't take it ourselves. I've never been so serious about something as right now."

Addison wasn't really sure what he wanted to tell her.

"To say it with the words of Lucas Scott …"

She was confused now.

"A character of a teen show that's on TV right now."

Addison nods.

"Yeah to say it with his words: ADDISON, IT`S YOU! When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you Addison. You were it and you'll always be it. After 16 years I finally got it. I love you, Addison and I want to be together with you. I want to have a family and grow old with you."

Addison just stood there and was staring at him not having the condition to say anything.

"Addison? It would be great if you could say something."

"I … I … are you really sure?"

Suddenly the door was opening and Sam was coming out of the house.

"Addison, honey, what are you doing out here?" He asked and kissed her on the cheek.

"I … I´m … uh …"

And then he noticed Mark.

"Mark? What are you doing here in LA?"

"Mh I see the bad timing is haunting us. Have a nice day you two."

He left her estate before she could say anything.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"He was just near by and wanted to say Hello. Let's go back in."

Thankfully Sam didn't ask any questions. Instead he went to his house to work on some papers he had brought home from work. Addison was happy about that because it gave her some time to think about Mark's words. He extra came the long way down to LA to tell her these special words and she was standing there with Sam. How horrible must it have been for him? He was right. They've always had bad timing. But it was different this time. He was so sure about it. She could see that in his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes which never let her fall for him. He kept his word. He followed her to LA.

In the evening they were both sitting in bed, Sam reading a book and Addison clicking various buttons on her Blackberry.

"Are you sure that everything's okay, Addison?"

"Yes. But oh … uhm … I have to leave again." She said jumping out of the bed.

"What now? What's wrong?"

"I … I forgot a patient, a pregnant patient. She's all alone at home, nearly 9 months pregnant and I told her I'd check on her from time to time."

"You want to go check on her now? This late? I mean it's nearly 10pm."

"Yeah I promised her! Don't wait for me. Maybe we'll watch a movie together." She said from the bathroom.

She was putting on some Jeans and her YALE hoodie, combing her hair and checking her make-up.

"See you later."

"Okay. Bye"

While she was running down the stairs, she wrote him a text message saying:

_Need to talk! Where can we meet?_

She was reaching for her bag, the keys and then the door was closing behind her. She was barely sitting in the car when her Blackberry vibrated.

_Ocean View Hotel. Room 1013._

The concierge opened the doors and she quickly made her way to the elevators. After a short PLING the doors slid open and she slowly went down the corridor. Seeing the door of his room made her stop.

_*__Addison? What are you doing here?*_

She wanted to know it. She wanted to know exactly if he's really certain about that. Plus, she always feels so attracted to him. She made her way to his door, took a deep breath and knocked.

He opened the door just wearing track pants.

"Hey! Come in!"

Addison nodded. She couldn't get her eyes away from him. His naked and muscular chest confused her. Mark noticed her view and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I haven't expected someone coming over this late."

Addison was shaking her head. "It's okay."

He turned off the TV and showed her to sit down on the bed.

"Do you want to drink something?"

"No."

He put on a T-shirt and then sat down next to her.

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why now?" She asked him again.

"Because we waited long enough and I don't want to wait any longer."

"And you are really sure about it?"

"I'm so sure like I've never been before. The only question is: Do you feel certain?"

Addison was looking down. She couldn't say anything.

"Do you love him?"

Silence.

"Yes … maybe yes … I don't know."

She feels catch and lost. She stood up and made a step to the window. She watched the lights of the city of angels, trying to find answers. Without avail. Her head is blank. She can't think with him near by. Silent tears make their way down her cheeks. Her job was perfect but true love is her big weakness.

Mark carefully leans against her and puts his hands on her hips. She shivers but she enjoys his proximity, she always did. She always felt safe and secure with him. Now they both looked over LA.

"I love you, Addison!"

She turned around slowly to face him. There it is. The sparkling in his eyes which he had back in New York, when she told him that she was pregnant. He is really certain about this. Mark wiped away her tears and his hands rest on her cheeks. He didn't want to push her and so it happened that her lips searched for his. Their lips met for a passionate kiss which took Addison's breath away.

"Let's try!"

The sentence made her heart beat faster and formed a smile on Mark's face. They kissed again.

"But I want us to do it right."

Mark was looking sceptical at her because he didn't really understand what she meant with that.

"Let us start all over again. I want us to get to know each other properly. I want dates like normal couples do it!"

He nodded. "I'm excited for it!"

She smiled and cuddled closer. They were standing there for some time just enjoying each other's company until Mark yawned.

"Oh what time is it?" Addison asked.

"Close to midnight."

"Oh!"

"Go back."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't get away from you!" She smiled shyly.

"Oh, okay then …"

"Let's go to bed."

"But … what did you say about getting to know each other and dates?" He smirked.

"We'll start with this tomorrow."

He followed her back into the bedroom. Both lying next to each other. Addison snuggled closer to him and he kissed her forehead.

"Good night!"

"Thanks. Good night to you, too."

The fact that they weren't sleeping with each other that night showed how important this new and fresh start was to both of them.

The end.


End file.
